Young Blood
by Lilith K Beilschmidt
Summary: Bakugou hadn't gone to class and his mother asks his neighbour, Izuku Midoriya to ask for his due homework. Of course, she doesn't know about the tense relationship between those two... And neither does Midoriya know about what was Kacchan doing when he came into his room. A little one-shot fanfic, basically a pwp because I wanted them to masturbate each other. That's it.


Midoriya looked at the blackboard, absent-mindedly. He could barely do anything but hear what the teacher was explaining about geometry, even though his voice sounded as if he was much more far away than he actually was. His hand was sliding smoothly the pen on the edge of his notebook, doodling some non-sense picture that made him look more invested in the lesson that he actually was. He was using all his willpower to maintain his eyes on the polygons and equations, even if he did not understand what to do with those. Anything to keep himself for looking at the empty seat in front of him that gave him peace and yet that weird feeling of sadness and longing.

He gulped loudly when he noticed his eyes fixated on that exact placed he just told himself not to look at.

" _Stupid!_ " he yelled at himself, biting his lip, sending his gaze back to his notebook, which, by now, was worth being called a post-modern work of classroom art. His heartbeat went crazy, out of what he wished was shame, and he hoped nobody would have had the great idea of looking at the boring, Quirk-less freak of Midoriya Izuku when he was in such a shameful state of blushing. Honestly, how could he be so stupid to be like this for a person who bullied him any time he found a chance to? Anger would be a proper response but, ha-ha, well...

Why hate when you can have a really stupid and useless crush on that person?

He put his free hand on his mouth, looking at the grey, cloudy sky though the window. As much as he admired strength and courage, this was beyond reason. He blamed countless times his teen body and his hormone levels going up and down and up and way up and then down, as if they were having the time of their lives riding a roller coaster, while he only felt like throwing up. Wishing for this to be "just a phase or a-stupid-few-months-thing", he spent the last year, avoiding him as much as he could, both for his physical and mental welfare. And it should have been easier, way easier, to feel relieved and get him out of his mind when he found he was missing from class. The first day, nonetheless, he spent all day extremely worried, and today, even if he tried his best to keep him as much as he could from his head, he could barely keep his eyes out of his seat or his mind in the class. It was so lame he had been all day making fun of himself for being so weak-willed, as if he kind of missed being bullied.

The ring of the bell caught him so off guard he jumped on his seat (making the girls in the last row snigger). The never-ending school day came to an end and he wanted to _die_. Letting go of the pen, he grabbed his wavy, messy hair and buried his face in the desk as the teacher told the class to go on and have a great day. He could hear the sudden dreadful noise that his classmates made when putting their stuff back to their school bags, moving their chairs, chatting in loud voice, getting out of class as fast as they could. One of Bakugou's minions hit him in the head as he went by, snorting, and it was then when he looked up, with a face that perfectly showed how done he was inside. Slowly, he put his own stuff back in his backpack and stood up, placing his chair gently close to the table, took a deep breath... Well, more like, two or three big inhalations, and walked to the teacher.

"Excuse me, ahm, pardon, Mister." he asked, his voice weak and doubtful.

"Yes, Midoriya child?" he replied, a tone in his voice clearly upset at him. Great.

"Uhm, I am truly sorry but..." his fingers intertwined, looking at the window again "I wanted to ask... something..."

"I am in quite a rush, Midoriya, can you please be concise?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes, yes, it's my fault, sorry, I'm terribly sorry!" he bowed and gulped, which only made the teacher huff in exasperation. He quickly got back and went straight to the point "I just wanted to ask for Bakugou's homework, Sir."

That caught the teacher completely off guard. He opened his eyes widely and looked at him right to the eye. Out of all things he could have said, it was this the one he uttered:

" _You_?"

"We are neighbours, Sir." he quickly explained, averting his questioning eyes "His mother asked me to."

The teacher quickly opened his satchel and gave him two exercise booklets, explaining to him some stuff that he would probably forget in a few minutes time. He nodded at everything and fled out of school, back home. Or, well.

Bakugou's.

That very morning, when he was trying his shoelaces, his own mother came, asking for a favour. When he said yes, he would have never guessed it would be that thing. She told him, that morning, that Bakugou's mother had called. Her son caught the flu a few days ago, probably when he decided to go mountain climbing not wearing a raincoat. That was something he found anything but a surprise, since the kid, being born with part of his mother's warm Quirk and thus a higher average body temperature, did not really get the concept of cold at all and was prone to go outside on winter days with not enough clothing. Izuku was politely telling his mother how much of a shame that was, when she told him that it would be great if he could ask for the homework of the days he was absent. He went blank in the blink of an eye. For sure, his mother was completely unaware of his relationship with Katsuki. Both the bullying part and the "I-want-to-do-him-so-badly" part. His instinct was to turn at her with a scared face and search for a excuse, one good enough to make it look as if he wanted to but really could not. But his mother kissed his forehead and thanked him in advance for the favour he had agreed on doing before and wished him well on his day, before going back to the living room to watch her favourite TV drama.

He looked up at the house and took a deep breath. When his eyes stumbled on the _kanji_ that read as Bakugou, he shivered. He was so not ready to do that. Opening the backpack, he took both the booklets, wondering if he could, well, just slip them trough the bottom hole of the door or something and then run away to the sun. He came closer to the door and looked for any kind of space some thin books could slip in, when his hand accidentally ringed the doorbell. Panicky, he almost let them fall.

"Yes?" a soft voice spoke as the door opened "Oh! It's you, little Izuku! Come in, come in!"

A smile broadened in his scared face, nodding, as he was forced to go inside his friend-yet-enemy's house. His mother waited for him to take his sneakers off and then hugged him close, telling him how much he had grown since the last time she saw him. Bakugou's mother had some peaceful and lovely aura all around her that made him always think how could her and her son even be related. She was soft-mannered and warm (in and out, as she had born with a high-temperature Quirk), and seemed to actually really like him, much to his own son's disdain.

"Ah, I am so happy you came, little Izuku. You know, Katsuki has been all this time in bed, although he really hates that, so a little company would do him great."

"Well, actually, I am in a bit of a..." he tried to excuse himself, but his mother pushed him to the stairs, still talking.

"I'm pretty sure your visit would make his day! He needed more friends and less of his boring, old mother. Yeah, I am sure he would love you being there with him. You both are great friends, aren't you?"

"Well, actually..." he babbled, trying to look for a proper way of telling her his quite _delicate_ relationship with her son.

"He is at his room. Don't be shy and call him if he is still sleeping. Oh, and if you two need something, just give me a call, I'll be right here watching TV. Oh, honestly, this drama Inko and I we are watching, is so interesting!" she disappeared into the living room, still mumbling something about a certain boy proposing to a certain girl who seemed to be in love with some other guy.

He looked at the stairs with a nervous smile pinned on his lips. Holding the booklets close, he went up the stairs thinking of the perfect way of doing this. Now he would have to forget about his initial plan of leaving them on his house and get back to his as quick as possible. Maybe he is sleeping, so he can just leave them on his desk and have that as a excuse to... Wait, no, impossible, her mother clearly told him to wake him up if he was asleep. Ah, he was kind of _forced_ to spend some time with him, what a nightmare! He quickly thought how he was, on top of being himself, bringing with himself homework. _Maths homework_. If he left this house without him bombing his face, he should consider himself lucky. When he finally reached his door, he took the deepest of the breaths.

" _Act casual, act friendly, don't pull his trigger, everything should be fine... Hopefully._ " he said to himself, even though he still did not believe all of that, actually.

The door was slightly opened, and loud, noisy J-rock music was playing. That probably did not help at all with his illness, he thought, knocking at the door with his knuckles. No response.

"Ah, Ka-Katsuki, it's me, Midoriya Izuku... " he mumbled, barely audible upon the rough guitar chords, as he opened the door a bit to let his head in.

He kind of regretted not having knocked louder, for his own sake.

What he noticed first was that he was, as he expected, in bed. He was not sleeping, though, but sitting on the mattress, his head looking down at his legs. As soon as he heard the other's voice, he raised up his head in a quick and almost painful movement, eyes wide and an _in flagrante_ face that would have not made much sense if he hadn't seen the thing he quickly tried to cover with his bed sheets.

His nervous smile trembled, as his own face went pale and his knees felt weak. Well, he was already in a bad place, but he managed to have it even _worse_ , catching Katsuki having an erection. He had the bestest of luck, yes.

"Deku!" he uttered between clenched teeth, a weak voice hinting he was not at his best "What are you even doing here?"

With wide and slow movements proper of a robot, he opened the door and closed it after him, and walked to the desk, leaving the two booklets there.

"Homework. I bring you homework." he tried to keep calm, he did, but every inch of him was shaking. He was waiting for some kind of insult or rough response to that, but Katsuki only let out a deep and loud sigh.

"And you could not have come _any other fucking time_?" he grunted, hand on his face.

That was a question he would have liked to know the answer too, as rhetorical as it was. Both that one and " _can we act as if nothing happened here, please?_ ".

"I apologize." that was the best he could say at a moment like that. Lame, even for that...

He turned, slowly, to look at him better. He really looked ill and feverish, his face pale and his eyes darkened, his whole body languid and his breath short. He had a moment where he felt pity for him, really not accustomed to the sight of him so weak, defenceless. But it did not last long. He only had to lower his gaze a little bit more to see he was wearing only a white tank top and boxers.

Katsuki has always had a fit body, but it was not until a few months ago he had started to grow _muscles_. Izuku would never forget the day he saw him after the summer break and he was showing off his toned arms. How hard it was for him not to get _hard_ looking at them and fantasizing with them holding his naked body close. His mouth suddenly felt so dry and his cheeks so hot. He licked his lips and bit them when he looked at the tent the sheet was barely hiding a single bit. It was even stupid how the first thing he got to think was that he must be pretty big. And then how would that feel inside.

Okay, that was over the horny limit of decadence for a week.

He gulped, playing nervously with his hands and then looked at him. He hadn't said a thing yet and that made him even more unnerved. Katsuki was not the kind of person who liked silence and, yet, there he was, mouth shut, eyes fixed at him, not saying a single thing, that serious yet not frowned face. He kind of did not even looked like his usual self at all, the one he was accustomed to for the good or the bad. It could be worse, he keep on repeating to himself, it could be worse.

Maybe, he thought, maybe this was the perfect chance...

"Eh, uhm, Kacchan, " he called him, soft and amicable voice "are you ok? Can I help you?"

"Do I _look ok_?" he quickly answered in a disdainful tone. Still not the worse.

"Well you actually look pretty tired and feverish, so yeah, you clearly do not. But that is something I knew beforehand so, eh, I was not exactly asking for that in particular... "

Katsuki raised an eyebrow as high as he could, not getting that subtle hint.

 _Okay, Izuku, just... act casual, ok?_

"I was thinking that thing down _there_ must be painful."

The first thing he did was closing his eyes halfway and whisper "What?". Then, as he started to realize, he slowly looked down and close his mouth abruptly, getting a little blushed when he finally understood what he was insinuating.

"Why are you even asking?" of course, he put on the defensive, one hand gripping the sheet to bring some more coverage on that area "Why would it even be painf- UGH"

And, of course, when his hand unintentionally brushed against such a sensitive zone, he understood why painful. Not the only one it was painful for, though, as that groan sent a shock wave which made Midoriya shiver from head to toe. That was how Kacchan sounded when pleased, and it could not be any hotter for him.

"That's what I meant" he said, and he found too late how breathless his voice was.

"Fu-fuck... " Katsuki replied, sending the hand to his mouth. They both stayed quiet for a moment, trying to calm down a bit before saying anything that made the situation any more tense. Or so they thought "Well, what are you gonna do 'bout it, Deku?"

"I asked if I can help..."

Whoah. Did he actually just said that? Because it went pretty smooth, actually.

The look on Katsuki's face was priceless. It was a mix of violent embarrassment and complete disbelief, like " _who are you and what have you done with the Deku I knew_ ". That part actually made him a little proud, somewhere deep, deep inside. In any case, he waited for a reply, but he did not seem to be about to give him one in the meantime. So he moved, slow and carefully, followed by those red eyes and sit next to him in bed, his hands on his knees.

Act casual, just act casual.

"Kacchan, are you, by any chance, new to this?"

The blonde haired boy did not reply. He simply looked at him at the eye, pressing his lips tightly together, breathing loudly. Izuku kept the eye game as he slipped a hand underneath the sheets and sent it up his well-built thigh, which got tense as he got by. But he did not do a thing to stop him, so he continued his journey, travelling across the wrinkles of his stretchy underwear to the beginning of his erection. There he stopped for a second.

"Close your eyes, please."

Strangely obedient, he breathed out and closed his eyelids. Two of Izuku's fingers hold the boxers' elastic and pulled it down slowly, freeing the hardened member and making the other shiver in anticipation, but he did not open the eyes yet. He smiled at the sight of his concentrated face, and searched for his hand with his own.

"Don't be afraid, I promise it won't hurt any more" he whispered as he guided Katsuki's hand to his erection, encircling it on the base and moving it up and down the shaft, slowly. The blonde guy huffed in relief, and it sounded just so amazing he would probably remember that for weeks while touching himself. He moved it up and pressed his fingers to make him squeeze the tip gently, which seemed to please him too, even if he did not let any kind of sound. After some more friction to the sensitive skin of the glans he started to make him stroke it again, this time a bit faster "Just relax, don't overdo it and follow your instinct, it doesn't have much mystery."

He slowly let his own hand go, leaving him stroking himself, awkward at first, but he did not need much to find his own good pace. He could not stop looking at his face, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin in his groin absent-mindedly, feeling his own starting to demand for some attention too. Maybe that was not such a bad idea, after all. He moved his hand away, wanting to send it to his pants, but he was stopped by Katsuki's sudden frown.

"Why you stop that?" he babbled in a growl with barely opened eyes but vibrant red irises shining.

"I am, well, _needy_ too." he replied, softly, but he did not seem to like that a single bit.

"Didn't you say you were helping me here with this?" his hand took him by the wrist and pulled it back to his erection, with so much force he was also pulled so close to him he could feel his breath clashing with his own "You did this to me, you are responsible of make this go away, got it?"

He blinked a couple of times before he nodded and started to stroke his cock vigorously, making him moan so close to his mouth he could even _taste_ it. He opened his mouth, trying to catch a glimpse of his breath, as if that could pass as a half-kiss. How he had the guts to be jerking him off without a second thought but being completely unable to just press his lips against his mouth, he'd never know. Still, he was barely able to think of a single thing besides how Katsuki basically had just told him indirectly that he was thinking about him when he got that boner. Like, whoah, this useless Deku made him that hard? He wondered what exactly was he thinking of, what part of himself got him so aroused , what was he fantasizing with when the blood rushed to his member. He wanted to ask, he really did, but he knew any word could kill the mood. So he simply kept on moving his hand, pumping his dick, looking at his parted, chapped lips and his rosy face pearled in sweat.

It was weird, how he felt every inch of his body trembling but the hand he was using to masturbate him. He could not even maintain his gaze fixed on a certain place without feeling it was _too much_ and looking somewhere else. And right now,his right leg was shaking like crazy. When he said before he was needy he meant it. He did not even wanted to think about what was going on right now on his pants but the urge for friction was real. And as his right hand was clearly busy on Kacchan's own need and his left was also being used as support, he found that using his thighs was kind of a nice alternative. So he started to rub himself as he could, panting erratically , and found out eventually that he was so desperate he was basically having a violent nervous tic in his leg. Of course, he could not go unnoticed for long.

"What are you doing?" that raspy voice was so amazing he had to squeeze his thighs together to let out a mute moan "It's making me nervous, damn it."

"I told you, Kacchan, you are not the only one who is aroused here. " he simply replied, sliding his hand down his whole length and caressing the surrounding skin "If I do not try to do something myself I won't be able to do it to you."

He squinted his eyes, letting out a huff, before he planted a kiss in his lips with absolutely no tact. Izuku was so shocked he felt his eyes could fall out of their sockets and his lungs had absolutely no air in them, but, as soon as Katsuki's tongue got inside his parted lips, he sent his left arm over his brawny shoulders and came close to his body, shutting his eyes as he kissed him back eagerly. He had been waiting so long for that kiss to happen that he forgot how to breath and had to break it for a moment to search for some air, just to get back at it again before he thought twice and decided it was not something of his liking. Luckily for him, the blonde haired boy seemed as enraptured as he himself was, craving for his mouth, licking his inside and biting his lips. One of his pale hands moved from his side, uncovering himself finally, and ended up on his knee. He went up, touching his still shaky leg until he arrived to his crotch, pressing it and massaging it, forcing him to release his lips to moan breathlessly.

"Quit rubbing yourself like a horny dog." Katsuki ordered just before he bit his lip once again, this time more aggressively "You are like this for me, right? Then just let me do the fucking thing to you too."

And so he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his pants down without much care and freed his hard member. He moved his body so that he was in front of him and his legs were separated and stroked the soft, sensitive flesh around, before touching the base. Midoriya looked down, first at Katsuki's dick, hot and throbbing under his fingers, its tip flushed and wet with the precum; then at his own, rosy and curved, so desperate for a little touch. And those fingers were so close... But then something clicked in his head and made him let out an alarmed gasp.

"Wa-wait, Kacchan, wait... " he panted, clapping his wide back, his whole body suddenly tense. Of course, that made the other growl, as if asking _what the hell_ , but Izuku moved his head back to look at him straight in the eye "Your palms, they are sweaty... "

"So what?" he blurted out, impatiently, moving his hand a bit more "Don't be a pru-"

"I am not a prude, Katsuki, I am _scared_!"

It took a while, for sure, but he did realize after a while what was he trying to say exactly with that and huffed a sort of apology mixed with a swearword. Katsuki Bakugou's Quirk was, as everybody knew, creating explosions, produced by the nitroglycerin-like sweat he produced in his palms. The more the sweat, the bigger the explosion. And the burning sensation on his inner thigh, where the trail of his sweat was still present, served as a good reminder of the danger. He was so aroused and dizzy he could barely remember his own name, but he was still not stupid enough to let him do such a risky foolishness...

Right?

"Okay but, " his overheated hand slowly encircled his penis and squeezed it gently, making him moan helplessly "as long as I can control it, it's ok, isn't it?"

He nodded vehemently before kissing him desperately once again.

No, no. He was stupid, stupid to the core. And helpless, for liking _him_ out of all people in the world.

Bakugou's hot hand felt greater than it should, pumping up and down his penis, the other going down his lower back, griping his ass. The green-haired boy could not stop that so-called "horny dog" move, and moved his hips with the pace, as he tried to maintain with his right a pleasant rhythm in the other's hard-rock cock and enjoyed the touch of his in-work muscles with his left. The kiss, they tried their best to keep up with it, pressing their lips as close as they could and catching their tongues together, sharing the pleasured moans and groans that went as tingly vibrations down their throats. But it was put to an end when Katsuki leant his head back to let go a loud moan that shook him whole, and not only out of utter desire, but also out of fear of being heard and caught red-handed. With shaky voice he warned him of that, but he was not in the mood of being reprehended and simply huffed, preying now on his neck, biting and sucking so hard he knew it'd leave a dark mark afterwards. He wanted to stop him before he did anything that could hint they had done something, he did, he really did. All he did instead was pushing his neck to have him even closer and gasping, inviting him to go wild on him. And how much he would regret that later on could not match up to the pleasure he was having in the meantime, feeling so desired by his long-time crush.

He wanted to make him feel that good too, so he tried to move his hand quicker, but every time he attempted to do so, Katsuki seemed to notice and jerked him off harder, leaving him weak and barely able to do anything but moan over and over. Even this was a competition for him, huh? He could try and test his own ability and see if he could win him for once in his life, but this sensible part in his head he had been shutting again and again since he came to Bakugou's house kept telling him it was not a great idea, since pressuring the red-eyed boy could end up really, really bad. So he kind of let him do, even if that meant rising up his already inflated ego or being pretty sure he'd come first.

Leaving a trail of saliva where it went over, his tongue moved up his neck and licked his earlobe, exhaling his warm breath right after. Midoriya could not help but letting out a high-pitched sigh with that pleasant tickling sensation and Katsuki decided it was a good moment to laugh at him. He flushed red and moved his head to the side and started to lick and nibble his jaw with deliberate calmness, the hand on his erection slowing down too, moving playfully on his tip and applying more pressure as he descended to the base. That seemed to please him so much he basically stopped masturbating him to enjoy better the new sensation, moaning softly and caressing his back in circular movements.

"Ah... Izuku... " he whispered with closed eyes. The whole world seemed to stop for a second when he was hit with the realization that it was the first time in _years_ he used his actual name, not that ' _useless_ ' nickname, Deku.

He felt so happy he could cry.

And he almost did when he was named once more and a hot-as-hell hand started to jerk him off again savagely. Too much, too much, it was nearly too much for him to bare. His hand felt weak as he touched his chest over the thin tank top, his lungs too heavy to breath properly, his dick close to bursting. He had so much pent-up inside: feelings, sensations, thoughts, desires. He had so much to say and make and the only thing he could manage to do was gripping his t-shirt, slam his hips against the hand masturbating him and kiss and nibble his lower lips desperately, calling his name over and over and over.

"Kacchan... Ahhh, Kacchan... " he moaned "Kacchan, Kacchan... Ahhhh, Kacchan, so good, hmnnn... "

Of course, Izuku did not last for long. A few strokes after, he was shaking and panting breathlessly. He could barely utter he was about to come (or something that sounded like so) before he stole a deep kiss so his orgasm would be silenced. After some trembles and strayed moans, he moved away, looking at him with blurry eyes, a string of saliva keeping their mouths still connected until Katsuki broke it with a movement of his tongue. None of them said a word, they just looked at each other, breathing, trying to calm down.

"See how I could... " started Katsuki, catching some air in the middle of his sentence "control myself?"

Midoriya just nodded vehemently. He did not even find the strength to actually say something, even if that was a plain yes. He was, actually, quite proud of him and impressed for that. Still a little scared, as if that was barely a lucky strike, as if he could not believe he would do that ever again.

But, over all of that, he was so deeply infatuated with him it was _insane_.

Searching for some affection again, he leaned to him, and one of his hands actually hold his neck and played with his green, rebellious curly hair while he kissed him quite softly. Some short kisses after, he moved slightly away to say:

"Now finish me off already, Midoriya."

And even thought he barely could move, he complied with his order, using both of his hands to touch and press and pump and squeeze his throbbing dick as he licked his parted lips. Katsuki kept on playing with the hair in his neck, breathing harder as he sped up the pace. Izuku tried to kiss him again but he refused, letting go the hand that was holding his neck and groaning with eyes closed. He knew he was just about to come, he had to be, feeling his cock pulsating and his breath going crazy, so he whispered some barely audible stuff to his mouth about how badly he wanted him to cum on his hand. Katsuki opened his eyes with that and, after gulping loudly, he kissed him fiercely again for a few seconds before he had to stop to curse repeatedly, moaning in between.

"I'm coming, fuck... " he uttered in between clenched teeth "Izu- Fuck!"

Everything went too fast. Izuku pressed both his hands, looking at his lips to catch them before he could utter anything. But Katsuki leant his head backwards suddenly and opened his mouth reaching his climax, and Izuku freezed in fear, eyes wide open, thinking they would be _so busted_ if he decided to moan out loud. As he felt his hot-as-lava cum run between the fingers holding his glans, he sent the other hand to his mouth without a second thought, hitting him _maybe_ too hard he sent them both to the mattress.

And it would not have been that bad if Katsuki hadn't gotten suddenly back to his more "usual self" again and basically decided it was the perfect moment to make a couple of _explosions_.

"Katsuki, honey? What was that? Is everything alright up there with little Midoriya?"

"Sure it is, Miss Bakugou!" Izuku screamed, trying to hide as much as he could with a fake smile how _terrified_ he actually was "He is fine! I am fine! We are SO fine up here! He just... Just... Wanted to show me a cool new thing he learnt to do with his Quirk!" he looked down at him, shaking uncontrollably "R-right...?"

He slowly and carefully took the hand out of his mouth, as he muttered how sorry he was once and again and again. Bakugou was giving him the most intimidating, terrifying, rage-filled gaze he had in his arsenal of scary faces. And he had seen some of his scariest ones plenty of times before.

Ha-ha, it was funny how, suddenly, the kissing and moaning and everything else that had happened seemed like a happy, honey-covered fantasy of his.

"Yeah, Mom. " he replied, looking at him dead in the eye with crimson eyes burning in cold fury "Shame that Midoriya has to leave right fucking now. "

"Wh-what?"

"KATSUKI! That language! I told you no cursing was allowed in this house!"

"You heard me." he continued, this time not loud enough to be heard by his mother, getting up using his elbows "Leave. Or you want me to do my new super cool trick in your face?"

"Bu-but Kacchan... I told you, I'm sorry!" he excused himself, backing off "You were going to-!"

"Do I look like I fucking care?!" he got out of bed, pulled up his bright orange boxers with one hand and went to his side bathroom to clean the other one "Damn it! This is so fucking disgusting, agh!"

Izuku pressed his lips tightly together, looking at him with a frown. He then looked at his right hand and the strings of white that were in between his fingers.

Now _he_ felt disgusting.

Getting out of bed, he almost tripped over before he reached his backpack in the table in front of him. He took a Kleenex from the front pocket and cleaned his hand thoroughly, leaving it the paper in the metallic bin full of tossed papers. While he pulled his own clothes up, he could not stop thinking of coming back home and having a long shower. Cleaning himself. Entirely. Stop smelling like someone else had been so close to him. Oh, and brush his teeth, twice or three times, so he could forget what his mouth tasted like.

He took his backpack and hung it to his shoulders. He wished there was any other mirror he could look at and see what kind of face he had. But he had to believe he was not really that bad to go out and say it was just another normal day in the boring life of a superhero-nerd. He waited for a second, before he put his hand on the door's handle, wanting to say something, even if it was just a goodbye.

"Get out of my house, Deku."

He didn't even let him finish that before he opened and closed the door in the blink of an eye, going down the stairs.

"Goodbye Miss Bakugou." he managed to say before he left the house as quick as he could, running away from it as he would run away from hell.

It was raining when he went outside. What a bless.

The tears would go unnoticed for once.

I DON'T EVEN KNOW, MAN.  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WITH MY BABIES.  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DID THAT TO IZUKU IN THE END.  
I JUST  
SORRY BRENA  
THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE

Thanks to my dearest Bi ( Totemundtabu) because she was the betareader and she made me laugh a lot AND corrected my mistakes. Love ya~~


End file.
